1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implant for use in surgical procedures for fusing adjacent bone structures and more specifically adjacent vertebrae.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fusion of adjacent bone structure is commonly performed to provide for long-term replacement to compensate for degenerative and or deteriorated disorders in bone. In many cases, low back pain can be avoided by preventing relative motion between spinal vertebrae. By fusing the contiguous vertebrae in the lumbar region, lower back pain can be abated.
Surgical techniques are known for use in spinal stabilization. Surgical techniques seek to rigidly join the vertebrae that are separated by a degenerated disk. Ideally, the surgery effectively replaces the vertebra-disk-vertebra combination with a single rigid vertebra. Various surgical techniques have been developed to approximate this ideal.
Many of the techniques begin by partially removing the degenerative disk material. Where the techniques differ is in their strategy for replacing the disc material. Some procedures fill the void left between the contiguous vertebra with bone graft. Other techniques rely on the use of an implant acting alone or in combination with bone fragments. Usually, initial stabilization is achieved by making the implant diameter slightly larger than the void between the vertebrae. Eventual fusion of the opposing bone segments results from bone growth into and through the implant.
In some cases, the above procedures have failed due to shifting of the implant between the adjacent vertebrae during the initial stabilization period, i.e., prior to fusion taking place. This translation of the implant can lead to discomfort and serious consequences for the patient due to the proximity of nerves and blood vessels in the implanted area.
Therefore, it is desirable that an improved apparatus and method be provided for fusing opposing spinal vertebrae.
An embodiment of the present invention for a spinal implant includes a body assembly and a retention member coupled to the body assembly. The retention member includes a tang where the tang is extendible from the body assembly.
In a method of the present invention, the method includes the step of inserting an implant between adjacent vertebrae with a retention member of the implant in a first retracted configuration. The method also includes the step of configuring the retention member in a second extended configuration wherein when the retention member is in its second extended configuration, a portion of a tang of the retention member extends from the implant and into one of the adjacent vertebrae.